Love and Stockholm Syndrome
by Ryoshu Kin
Summary: A crack-ish piece about the difference between love and stockholm. Matt x Mello, onesided Sayu x Mello


Love and Stockholm syndrome

I'm writing this to demonstrate the fundamental differences between love (a strong feeling of affection and trust between two people who know each other well) and stockholm syndrome (A syndrome experienced by kidnapping victims that causes feelings of affection toward their captor due to the basic human need for companionship paired with the fact that the captor supplies all of the victim's needs for an extended period, putting the captor in the role of "god".) because I'm really sick of people passing stockholm off as "true love".

I don't own Death Note.

Stockholm...

Mello isn't a bad person; misguided, egotistical, overly emotional, but never bad. When he kidnapped Sayu Yagami, he had the result in mind not the consequences, but consequences where what he got.

Mello stretched and yawned, "Good morning, Miss Yagami."

Sayu sat bolt upright in her bed and looked around frantically. When her eyes landed on the blonde mafia leader, she scooted as far away as her chain would let her.

Mello watched her with a dark kind of humor. "As soon as your daddy brings me what I want, you get to go home. Don't hurt yourself before then."

"Leave me alone you monster!" She tossed a pillow which he caught deftly and tossed back.

"Now, now, didn't anyone ever teach you that name calling is rude?" Mello tucked his gun down the front of his pants, carefully, so she'd see that it was there. "Be a good girl and shut the hell up..."

Sayu bolted out of the bed and got as close to him as she could. "It isn't name calling if it's true, Jerk! Why are you keeping me in your room if you aren't a monster?"

Mello's mouth quirked into a sarcastic smile. "Has it occurred to you, Miss Yagami, that those men in the other room haven't seen a hot piece of ass in weeks?"

Sayu paled and sunk back onto the bed. "I'm sorry..."

"You better be..." Mello muttered as he wandered off to start his day, leaving his red-haired cohort to guard the girl.

Two weeks Later...

"I didn't mean for this to take so long, how are you holding up?" Mello's shoulders were rounded and his head lowered in the most non-threatening way he could manage as he sat down on the edge of Sayu's bed.

"I... I'm fine, Mello. I just get lonely when you aren't here..." Sayu smiled brightly and rested a small hand on his shoulder. "I wish you'd spend more time with me."

Mello looked up abruptly. "Isn't Matt keeping you company?"

"Well, ya, sure, but I want to spend time with you, not him!" Sayu slung her arms around Mello's shoulders and the blonde Mafia leader recoiled so quickly he fell off the bed.

As Sayu watched over the edge of the mattress, Mello groaned and rubbed his aching tailbone. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Mello... I... I love you..." Sayu blushed and looked away.

"You have Stockholm Syndrome." Mello countered as he picked himself and the rest of his dignity up off the floor and stormed out of the room.

The Next Day...

"Matt taught me to make chocolate mousse..." Sayu held out the dessert for Mello's inspection. "You like chocolate, don't you?"

"Matt! I told you that under NO CIRCUMSTANCES was she to be taken out of this room!" Mello glared viciously at the accused, who'd come immediately when Mello called his name.

"Sorry, Sunshine." Matt shrugged, he didn't really look sorry at all. "She wouldn't shut up about wanting to impress you..."

"Jealous?" Mello raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"What do you think? You won't even let me sleep with you and she's in here ALL THE TIME." Matt's eyes had grown shiny; tears glittering in his cinnamon lashes.

"Aw, Baby, c'mere." Mello held out his arms and Matt curled into them right away. "I'm sorry, Baby, but you know I can never just sleep when you're in my bed."

"I know, but I can't sleep without you beside me. It's been just us since the orphanage and now suddenly there's this chick and a bunch of thugs and I worry about you." Matt sniffled and Mello gave him a fond grin.

"I know, Matt, I know. Don't worry so much, okay?"

"Okay." Matt muttered, brushing his lips across Mello's to seal the deal. "You can come back to my room and eat my mousse instead..."

Mello batted Matt in the arm playfully, "Brat..." But he went with Matt anyway, leaving Sayu to eat mousse and wonder what the hell just happened.

Love...

Matt yawned and smiled down at the blonde curled against his naked torso. "It's hard to believe it's been three years."

"Hn?" Mello blinked up at him, far from coherent.

Matt chuckled softly and Mello curled farther onto his chest. "We've been lovers for three years..."

"Oh," Mello nuzzled Matt's neck, "Um-hum, I remember... the first time was a disaster...You'd think one of us would have researched it, we did date for five years first."

"Maybe, but, hey, it was a learning experience. Like how I should never, ever let you set your teeth in my shoulder."

Mello sat up slightly and brushed his fingers over the spot. "Do you still have the scar?"

Matt grinned, "I still treasure it... Do you remember what you told me?"

"I had a part of you in me, and you had my mark on you." Mello nuzzled again, "Then you bit me, too."

"I was entitled, besides, anyone who sees that hip will know you're mine..." Matt laughed outright, "It's like being married without the rings..."

Mello slung a leg across Matt's hips, "In some cultures the new spouses drink each other's blood to seal the oath, so ya, you could say that."

"I vant to suck your blood?" Matt mimed a vampire, holding up his fingers like makeshift fangs.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me."

Matt was quick to obey.

See the difference?


End file.
